


Not That

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [38]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Drug Use, Embarrassment, F/M, Rough Sex, Turn Offs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It takes him out of it, immediately, when you say it. He didn’t know what the fuck had happened, how or why the word left your lips, but the moment you do, you both know it’s a mistake.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Kudos: 22





	Not That

Everything had been goin’ real fuckin’ fine and dandy, until you said it. He’d been railing you hard, grinding his cock so deep inside your pussy that he could swear he saw it pushin’ out your stomach. Maybe that was just the coke talking, maybe it was the sweet taste of your tongue, he didn’t fuckin’ know. He didn’t know but it had been good, and he had been so close to coming, so fucking close – but then you go ahead and said it.

It takes him out of it, immediately, when you say it. He didn’t know what the fuck had happened, how or why the word left your lips, but the moment you do, you both know it’s a mistake. He slows his hips to a stop, a grinding halt that has you crying out because you didn’t want it to be over yet, and you’re covering your face in your hands as his eyebrows raise up up up, his body jolting from the drugs that rip through his system, the drug of your pussy around his aching throbbing cock.

“How’s that?” He asks, just because he has to clarify, has to make sure you didn’t just call him –

“Daddy?” You ask with a grimace, feeling more embarrassed than you ever had about anything.

He sighs real long and deep, because dammit that’s what he thought he fuckin’ heard. But he knows you know that was a bad thing to say just by the way your face is scrunched up, and he’s got a real soft spot for you in his chest somethin’ kinda like love, so he doesn’t take it too hard on ya.

“Sweetheart I’m a lot of things, but I ain’t your daddy, okay?” He explains just because he ain’t never explained it before, he knows you wouldn’t have said it if you knew, if he had. “I got two kids, I don’t need a third, are you pickin’ up what I’m puttin’ down? There’s lots of other things you can call me, aright? You can call me Pale, you can call me honey baby sweetheart fuckface jackass I don’t care. But I ain’t your daddy.”

“I know – I know I’m sorry I don’t know what the fuck came over me.” You fret, and tears start to sting your eyes because you’re worried you’ve pissed him off.

He swoops down to kiss you.

“Nah nah don’t be sorry, no more tears, no crying, it’s okay, you didn’t know.” He says real fast, rushes, because he ain’t ever want to make you sad, never. “I know a lotta guys that would blow their fuckin’ load right at the sound of it but I ain’t one of them. Call me by my name dollface, I love hearin’ you shout out my fuckin’ name.” 

“Okay, Pale.” You smile even though he can tell you’re still embarrassed, and he kisses you again, searches your eyes, tries to tell you it wasn’t that big of a deal, just don’t do it again.

“Okay?” His hips begin to move again, and not slowly neither. He’s still got too much of a crazed up buzzed, a wound up piston in his pelvis, a cock that’s gotta come or else he’ll die of blue balls.

“Okay!” You gasp, loud and high and moaning just for him, moaning out his name.

“Alright now let’s see if we can’t make your neighbors horny huh?” He teases, and that laugh brings you back to a place of happiness where you ain’t afraid to get drunk off his dick, the same way he’s addicted to your pussy.

Pale was a sleazy fucked up dirty guy, he knows that. But there’s some things he ain’t about to do, and he’s glad to know that you respect that, just the same way he respects you.


End file.
